


Bastet and Little Daniel... You Are Now Officially Property of Stargate Command

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: I have no claim on anything.(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel is in italics)See note at bottom
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... You Are Now Officially Property of Stargate Command

_Same day - SGC, Daniel's office_

" _Young one, what are you putting around my neck?_ " It was not uncomfortable but Bastet was curious.

" _This is a collar_ ," said Daniel. _"But you only have to wear it when on the base or whenever I'm allowed to go off-world and I take you along._ "

" _What is this thing dangling from it?_ "

" _You've got your own ID badge. It's a tiny version of what we wear._ " He smiled watching her trying to take a look at it. Which of course she couldn't as it was attached to the collar. " _Also you have a miniature SGC patch on it as well. You are now officially property of Stargate Command._ "

" _I thought I belonged to you, Daniel._ "

" _Of course you do, Bastet. But a lot of us have T-shirts that have that saying on it just for fun because we work here._ " Daniel had a feeling the cat was slightly annoyed. " _This is my way of telling you that you're one of us._ "

" _I am official?_ " Bastet rather liked that.

" _Very, very official._ " Giggling, Daniel went over to his computer. " _Come here and look at this._ "

Bastet jumped up on top of the desk sitting near the child. Remembering that Daniel told her what this machine was, she stared at the screen. Surprise didn't begin to cover it when, startled, Bastet nearly fell off the desk at seeing herself filling the screen. " _That is me. I do not understand._ "

" _Most cell phones have the capability to take pictures. When we were over Grandpa George's I took some of you and sent them to my friend Sam. She then downloaded them to the computer and sent them to most of the personnel._ " Covering his mouth, holding back his giggles, it was cute observing Bastet's nose touch the screen as she watched herself. " _This is what we call 'screen savers'. Yours is a hit by the way. I took several pictures of you either on the slide, stuck in that tree or the one of you with the birdie in your mouth._ "

" _Interesting._ " Purring, Bastet felt somewhat honored.

" _Siler told me he blew the pictures up into posters and he tacked some of them up in the elevators. Apparently the control room is covered with them too._ " Getting up, Daniel crossed the room to look for a book. " _Face it, Bastet, you're a celebrity around here._ "

" _I do not feel any different._ " The little boy's laughing again, Bastet sighed. " _What are you looking for?_ "

" _It doesn't matter because it's not here anyway,_ " muttered Daniel. " _Must have left it at home._ " Looking through his desk now, he became distracted when dad walked in.

"I didn't win the pool," grouched Jack.

"What was the bet on this time?" Sitting back at his desk, this time with his pet on his lap, Daniel wondered at the latest betting pool.

"On which of the posters of Lady 'B' was the favorite." Holding his thumb and forefinger less than an inch apart, Jack griped. "I was that close to being the winner too."

"Who did win?" Stroking the cat's fur, Daniel grinned. His personal favorite was of her going down the sliding board.

"The badminton one was just too cute," remarked Jack. "Teal'c won and he promised to treat us all to dinner next week barring any unexpected missions coming up." Leaning down he petted the cat's head. "You're sure becoming popular. I'm gonna get an inferiority complex pretty soon." When his kid burst out laughing, Jack scowled. "What?"

"You," giggling more, Danny tried to control himself, "getting a complex of any kind. Ha!"

Bastet was content to stay where she was and just listen to Daniel speaking with his father.

"Look, kiddo, don't push it." Jack had more to say but was interrupted by a surprise at the door.

"Hey, Jack."

"Jacob, my man." Jack went over to shake hands. "Always a pleasure." Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound that nearly burst his eardrum. _Oh no_! He just realized what was going down. " _Danny! Stop her!_ "

" _Too late!_ " Making a grab for her, Daniel missed the cat by mere inches as she took off like a furry white projectile toward the unsuspecting Tok'ra.

It happened too fast for Jacob to prepare himself for the attack. This wasn't exactly the greeting he'd been expecting. Fighting off the furious cat, he managed to get a good grip on her without getting scratched. " _Anyone want to tell me what's going on?_ " he yelled out, while holding the spitting feline away from his face.

" _Bastet! Stop! He's a friend!_ " cried Daniel. And just like that, like a light switch being turned off, the cat ceased her war on the stranger. Removing her from Jacob's shoulder, he held her trembling body in his arms. " _Remember when I was explaining to you the differences between a Goa'uld and a Tok'ra?_ " He ran a hand lightly over her head. " _Jacob's a Tok'ra and Sam's dad._ "

" _I feel terrible now, little one. Please give him my sincerest apologies._ " 

"Ummmm," licking his lips, Daniel gave the older man a sheepish look, "she's really very sorry. See you're the first Tok'ra Bastet's met."

"Yup! You should see her in action though against a snake," crowed Jack. "'B's better than a zat."

"Sam said something to me about your cat being telepathic but I had no idea she sensed the symbiotes we carry." Jacob glanced at the cat with a wary eye. He certainly didn't relish a repeat performance. Later, he's going to have a word or two with his daughter about forgetting to mention that Bastet may mistake him for one of the bad guys upon first meeting.

"Bastet can only communicate with me," said Daniel.

"Then we have something in common, kid, as Selmac can only speak with me."

" _Child, who is this Selmac he speaks of?_ "

" _That's his symbiote._ " Daniel could have sworn he told her all about that but perhaps he's been jamming too much too soon into Bastet's head. " _They share things with each other like you and I do._ " Glancing over at Jacob, he asked for a favor. "Could you please introduce Selmac to Bastet?"

Dipping his head then lifting it up Jacob's eyes glowed briefly, earning a loud hiss in response to the change from the furry half of the peanut gallery. The dual-toned voice of Selmac then spoke. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Bastet."

Cocking her head to the side, Bastet studied the Tok'ra. Throwing a look at the boy, and then back again to Selmac, she blinked her blue eyes a few times. Knowing that Daniel would interpret for her, she said, " _I am sorry for the welcome I gave you. I am honored to make your acquaintance._ "

" _Selmac, she's also apologizing to you and Bastet's honored meeting you too._ " Breathing a sigh of relief, it was then that Daniel paid attention to Jacob's clothing. He then started to crack up.

Wondering what was so funny, Jacob looked at Jack who didn't appear to know either why the kid was so amused. When the boy pointed a finger at him, Jacob glanced down at his jacket and pants. Rolling his eyes, he realized Bastet's fur was all over him. "Anyone got a brush?"

++++

_Later at the Infirmary_

Bastet had a routine appointment to be checked over. So Daniel decided while dad was entertaining Jacob he'd take this opportunity to have Janet look at his pet. Unfortunately he picked a _baaaaaad_ time. Out of all the SG teams it had to be SG-4. The reason would be one Captain Lyon. The man hated cats with a passion.

" _Daniel, is that who I think it is?_ " Bastet had a bad experience with Captain Lyon. One she didn't care to repeat for a very long time. The man showed his dislike of her kind quite openly.

" _Yeah. You know we can come back later._ " About to leave, Daniel saw Janet flagging him down.

Glancing over at the captain, Janet's lips tightened. "You're not going anywhere. Let's just go over here." She took them to a cubicle far away from where SG-4 were being examined." Leading the way, she couldn't help but overhear the snide remarks Lyon made.

"This should be a pet-free zone," snorted Lyon. "Especially for cats. Can't stand the damn things!"

"Captain, why don't you keep your opinions to yourself," snapped Fraiser. "I'm sure by now we all know how you feel about them." A slow smile crossed her face, as she put Bastet down on the table. Listening to Lyon muttering under his breath, Fraiser added, "Remember, I can use very big needles on your next check-up." Oh that really shut the man up. Works like a charm every single time. After her exam, Janet gave the cat some treats. "Daniel she's fine. When Bastet's done eating give Captain Lyon a wide berth when you two leave."

"Not everyone's an animal lover, Janet." Seeing the cat finished, licking her paws, Daniel picked her up. Making sure they weren't anywhere near Lyon, they left the infirmary behind.

++++

_Gym_

Sitting on one of the benches Daniel and Bastet watched Teal'c training a group of personnel how to fight dirty. Then his friend made them start doing push-ups which gave Daniel and idea. "Hey, Teal'c, how about doing them with Bastet on your back and I'll take some more pictures. She's pretty photogenic."

Waving them over, Teal'c got on the ground while young Daniel placed the cat on his back. Once he started doing the push-ups, the boy started taking pictures. The rest of the group were stuck between continuing their own work-out or watching Teal'c doing a uniquely different type of exercise. "I shall endeavor to ask Sergeant Siler if he is going to start a betting pool again."

Laughing, Daniel took shot after shot. " _This is so cool!_ "

" _Is there a significance to doing this?"_ Looking over at the youngster, Bastet wondered if the little one had heard her.

" _It's called having fun._ " Scrolling through the photos he just took, Daniel danced around in a circle. " _And another picture goes viral!_ "

 _The End... or is it?_

++++

_Note:_

One of my readers here mentioned to me about giving Bastet and ID card and an SGC patch. So credit goes to _I_kill_Zombies_ for the idea.

The idea for Teal'c doing push-ups came from an episode of Shark Tank where a group of people were seeking money for, of all things, Goat Yoga. Yes, you heard me right. One of the things was a series of different type of exercises with the mini goat on your back. Never do this with full-sized goats, these were a particular brand of smaller ones. They were cute actually.


End file.
